A malfunction of a person's heart valve, such as mitral regurgitation, can be a life threatening illness. Many systems and techniques have been developed over the years to attempt to correct various heart valve malfunctions. These include full replacement of the valve, the use of annuloplasty rings and bands, and leaflet elongation.
Many procedures and techniques have been utilized by surgeons for heart repair which have allowed patients to return to relatively normal lifestyles. One method and system for treatment of regurgitating heart valves is disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/752,094, filed on May 22, 2007. Regardless of the technique or procedure utilized, various instruments are used by the surgeons in order to facilitate the valve repair. These instruments include, for example, scalpels and mitral hooks. There is a need for improved instruments and techniques in the heart valve replacement area in order to improve the repair technique and make the surgery easier and less difficult to perform.
It is thus a general object of the present invention to provide improved instruments for use in the repair of heart valves. It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved mitral hook used in the repair of heart valves, particularly regurgitating heart valves.